Canon of Youth
Canon of Youth is a five chapter series concerning euphonium player Hanada and him coming back into contact with Hashizaki at a high school reunion. Trumpet of Melancholy is part of the same series by the author involving different characters. Introduction Canon of Youth: Hanada was once popularly known as a skillful euphonium player in high school, but he unwillingly quit music completely to help running his parents company. In high school reunion, Hanada met again with the flashy Hashizaki, a now-Host who had been admiring him for a long time. Suddenly, Hashizaki offers to comfort Hanada with his mouth to the drunk Hanada?! Will his reunion with Hashizaki, bring the brightness from their youth days back? Or will Hanada fall deeper into his labyrinth of insecurity and regret instead? Trumpet of Melancholy: The happy-go-lucky Kai is desperately inviting his fellow club member, Takara to perform a trumpet duet with him. At first, Takara, who does not like doing bothersome things, kept avoiding Kai. But when he finally started to tear down his heart wall, he accidentally heard about Kai's crush?" Characters Hanada Was skilled at playing the euphonium and was popular for it in high school, he wanted to continue playing forever. He had to quit when he helped to run his parents company. He suffers from insecurity and a feeling of regret. He acted withdrawn at the high school reunion but was up for playing his euphonium out the blue. Surprised to see how Hashizaki had changed, he was even more shocked to wake up in bed next to him. Hashizaki Is a host and has admired Hanada for a long time. When Hanada asks him he does oblige with his request to comfort him, done by performing an adult act on him. He is described as cool by girls at the high school reunion and used to play basketball. He practised the cello beside Hanada on euphonium in music class. Arriving late to a reunion he issued flatteries to woman complimenting them on becoming more beautiful. Upon noticing Hanada he heads over to him right away, Hanada was the reason he came to the reunion. He is able to tell that Hanada quit the euphonium based on that if he did still play, he would not be drinking himself into a stupor. He wants to comfort Hanada the best way he knows how as a host for him saving him when younger. Chapters Canon of Youth Episode 1 Hanada asks Hashizaki why he is doing this as the latter performs an adult act on him. Thinking back to the Akimizu high school concert band reunion, Hanada stood by himself as other people were discussing what they had been up to once they left school. He is asked by a nearby woman what he is doing these days. He sheepishly replies that he was invited to join the orchestra but with stuff happening he had to take over the factory back home. A patron of the reunion has brought his euphonium thinking maybe he could play with Hanada, and he complies. He performs, though to silence and concludes that he has drunk too much. He also internally thinks that he simply stopped playing and now just runs the factory from dusk till dawn. Hananda thought at the reunion he could go back to his high school days, just for a little while. He overhears that Hashizaki is coming today, and it takes him back. They used to practice musical instruments together, back then everything was so much fun. Hanada notes that now he cannot even play one note properly. As he finishes his drink thinking that he never should have come, Hashizaki clamours through the door. Apologising for being late he joins the crowd by saying to nearby woman that they were so cute in high school, now they have just gotten more beautiful. Watching them speaking, Hanada shares the woman’s opinion that Hashizaki looks different, that he used to be so masculine in high school but now he looks like a host. Wondering maybe something happened to him too, they both then make eye contact and Hashizaka heads straight towards him. Noticed by others, he gets in Hanada’s personal space as he greets him as “Hana”. He says it is good to see him, and heaving heard that he was coming today was why he decided to come too. Having not seen one another in ages, he is asked what has been up to but Hanada is taken aback before only being able to share that he feels sick. Hashizaki places his arm around him before demanding to know how much he has drank seeing the empty glasses nearby. As Hashizaki looks after Hanada with him resting on a toilet, Hanada apologises. He is told not to worry about it, Hashizaki is used to taking care of drunk people, he number one at work because of it. Hanada states that he never was the type to look after people before. Smiling at Hashizaki, Hanada see’s that he is not the only one who has changed, but as number one host, Hashizaki has changed too much. He never would have guessed from the way he was in high school. When Hashizaki brings up that Hanada quit the euphonium, his heart begins beating. It is obvious, if he still played he would not be drinking himself to a stupor at the band reunion. Hashizaki remembers that Hanada used to stay and practice after everyone had left. Hanada adds that Hashizaki is going to say the same thing as everyone else as he begins crying. Wiping the tears under his glasses Hanada tells him not to look at him, he is drunk. In response, Hashizaki grabs his arm, pulls him up and kisses him on the lips, he states in all earnest to Hanada that he will comfort him. Kissing him some more, Hashizaki wants to help comfort him, just like when Hanada saved him before. This is the only way he knows how. Wondering what he is talking about, Hanada tells Hashizaki that he has never done this before as he is touched by him. Saying that it is weird being a virgin at this age, Hashizaki disagrees, he is happy as he tells Hanada to just relax whilst undoing his belt buckle. The next morning Hashizaki sleepily says good morning to Hanada. He is shocked at seeing him shirtless in the bed with him and asks what is he doing here. Hazhizaki explains that Hanana brought him back, and told him he should comfort him all the way. Canon of Youth Episode 2 Canon of Youth Episode 3 Trumpet of Melancholy Part One Trumpet of Melancholy Part Two A Memory Canon of Youth Images Canon of Youth13.png Canon of Youth01.png Canon of Youth02.png Canon of Youth03.png Canon of Youth05.png Canon of Youth06.png Canon of Youth07.png Canon of Youth08.png Canon of Youth09.png Canon of Youth10.png Canon of Youth11.png Quotes *“'You said you wanted me to comfort you, didn’t you?'” – Hashizaki has his methods of doing so but does comfort Hanada. *“'I stopped playing. Now I just run the factory, from dusk till dawn. I thought that maybe… At the reunion I could go back to my high school days, for just a little while.' – Hananda sits by himself after not playing the euphonium right in front of his peers. *“'Good to see you! You guys were so cute in high school. Now you’ve just gotten more beautiful!'” – Arriving late to the party, Hashizaki makes a beeline for nearby woman. *“'Don’t worry about it. I'm used to taking care of drunk people. … People tell me I'm super good at it now. I'm number one at work because of it!'” – Hashizaki tends to Hanada after he has drunk too much, and describes his proficiency at his job as a host. *'A host? (simultaneously thinking “Thank god…”) I never would have guessed from the way you were in high school'” – Hanada feels he is not the only one who has changed as Hashizaki has as well. *“'… You used to stay and practice after everyone had left, right? The sound of you playing used to eco in the hallways. I loved it.'” – Hashizaki has fond memories of Hanada playing the euphonium. *“'You might have changed since high school… but I like the new Hana too'” – Hashizaki likes this side of “Hana” a nickname for Hanada. Link to Wiki * Create the Canon of Youth Wiki and detail the series further! Category:Yaoi